


The Weather

by meme_farmer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Alphys/Undyne - Freeform, Alphys/Undyne-centric, Awkward as anything phone call, Based on that post that Alphys puts up on Undernet about how Undyne called her about the weather, F/F, Fluff, Followed by a cute as anything not-date, Garbage Dump (Undertale), Mutual Pining, Picnics, Pre-Canon, Pre-Undertale, Stargazing, Totally not a date, mentions of depression, pre-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme_farmer/pseuds/meme_farmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he said the word 'challange', Undyne felt determination course through her and she took the phone from Papyrus's outstretched hand. She could do this. It was just a phone call. Alphys probably wouldn't even think anything of it, right?<br/>She entered the number.<br/>It was just a phone call. A completely casual, not awkward phone call between friends. Nothing more, nothing less. No need to freak out.<br/>It was just a phone call. No big deal.<br/>Just. A. Phone call.<br/>She pressed the button.</p><p> </p><p>Basically a fic I wrote based off of Alphys' post on Undernet when you are walking through Hotlands about Undyne calling about the weather... and the totally-not-a-date that ensues. Also I wonder where those fabulous legs came from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weather

Undyne paced back and forth, phone in hand.

Should she call? _Could_ she call? Could she really trust this book? It seemed trustworthy, but it was about humans. What if it was different for monsters?

She sat down and read out loud the page that she could practically recite from heart at this point. "' _After you are on good terms with your love interest, make sure you are a part of their life. Make your presence a regular thing. You don't necessarily need to be in the same room, you can use the internet or give them a phone call. It is good to talk to them once every 2-3 days, just a casual conversation is enough. Be friendly, be supportive, be there for them when they need advice or to get something off their chest. If they aren't particularly chatty, you can just talk to them - about anything lighthearted like the weather for example. Sometimes it is nice to have someone to listen too, especially if you are feeling down or bored. Do not, however, annoy your love interest. If they grow bored or annoyed with your frequent messaging then back off, give them space. You don't want to make your love interest tire of or dislike you. When you are talking regularly move onto stage three.'_ UGH. WHY CAN'T I JUST CALL HER!!" She slammed her fist into the table, rattling it so it made Papyrus lift his elbows off.

"UNDYNE YOU'VE BEEN HERE FOR NEARLY THREE AND A HALF HOURS ALREADY. I KNOW YOU'RE NERVOUS BUT YOU'VE GOT TO CALL HER ALREADY BEFORE IT GETS TOO LATE TO CALL CASUALLY." Papyrus was evidently bored pep talking her every ten minutes, but was too nice to leave.

She knew she had to call soon, he was right, if she called much later than this it would be odd for a casual call. But she just couldn't press the damn button, there was too much that could go wrong. Alphys could be busy, she might not want to talk to her, she could be annoyed at being bothered. And besides what would they even talk about? Wouldn't it just get awkward? After all Alphys herself had said she wasn't very good at phone calls and she didn't exactly like conversation face to face either. But the book said she should talk to Alphys frequently, and she needed to show she cared.

Hey, but why should she care what the book said anyway? It was just a stupid thing from the dump that called itself 'A Guide To Love', if Papyrus hadn't pointed it out to her it would be slowly rotting in piles of rubbish like the rest of the garbage there. But the advice it gave wasn't garbage, it had a lot of solid tips.

"NYAGH! Screw this, it'll never work. I DON'T EVEN HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY TO HER IT'LL JUST BE AWKWARD!! Undyne stood up and put the phone down on the table. There was too much that could go wrong with this stupid little phone call. She just couldn't press that button.

But it looked like Papyrus wasn't having that. He picked up the phone and held it out to her. "NO. UNDYNE YOU HAVE GOT TO CALL HER. DO YOU WANT TO DATE HER?" She nodded. "SO YOU HAVE GOT TO PUT THE EFFORT IN. I, THE GREAT PAPURUS, THINK THAT, IN MY EXPERT OPINION, ALPHYS WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE A CALL FROM YOU. AND YOU DID SAY SHE WAS LOOKING A BIT DOWN LATELY, DID YOU NOT!?" She bit her lip, still unsure of herself. Would Alphys really want to talk to her? "BESIDES, I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD BACK DOWN FROM A CHALLENGE THIS EASILY!"

When he said the word 'challange', Undyne felt determination course through her and she took the phone from Papyrus's outstretched hand. She could do this. It was just a phone call. Alphys probably wouldn't even think anything of it, right?

She entered the number.

It was just a phone call. A completely casual, not awkward phone call between friends. Nothing more, nothing less. No need to freak out.

It was just a phone call. No big deal.

Just. A. Phone call.

She pressed the button.

 

 

_RING RING._

_RING RING._

Oh. She'd done it. She'd finally pressed that damn button. That stupid little green phone button that had caused her so much stress.

_RING RIN-_

Suddenly static exploded from the other end, and Undyne pulled her head away from the phone, before it quieted down and she pressed it against her head once more.

" _H-Hello?_ "

"Hey Alphie!"

" _U-Undyne!? Oh, u-um hi, er what, um, what did you want t-to talk about?_ "

Shit. How the hell was she supposed to reply to that? 'Oh yeah a love guide told me to call you so I thought I'd give it a shot.' In the split second she had to process, Undyne's mind flicked back to the paragraph this was all based off of.

_'If they aren't particularly chatty, you can just talk to them - about anything lighthearted like the weather for example.'_

So, she said "Oh, I wanted to talk about the weather."

But the second the words left her mouth she regretted them. WHAT WAS SHE THINKING!? THERE WASN'T EVEN ANY WEATHER IN THE UNDERGROUND THERE WAS NO WAY THIS WAS GOING TO END WELL!

" _T-The... weather?_ " Alphys sounded confused, making a bead of sweat form on Undyne's forehead.

"I.... Yeah, but..." Undyne got an idea. They didn't have weather but they did have stars. "But actually I have a better idea. Are you free tomorrow?"

" _T-Tomorrow? Uh, yeah, I-I... Yeah._ "

"Great, then, do you want to go stargazing tomorrow?"

Silence. Crap maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "It's just cus I found this amazing spot in the echo flower fields that would be great to have a picnic in. But it's okay if your not up for it I just-"

" _YES! I-I mean, um, s-sure okay, I-I w-would love that! I-I mean if you w-want to._ "

The royal guard sighed in relief. Phew. Alphys had said yes.

"Great!! Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow then. Is 5:30 good with you? You can just come to my place if that's cool?"

" _Oh, y-yeah that's cool. 5:30 tomorrow. O-Okay then. I-I guess I'll, um, see you tomorrow?_ "

Undyne could have sworn she heard faint giggling in the background but was too happy to think on it. "Okay, Bye!!"

And with that she hung up.

She calmly placed the phone on the table. She calmly looked at Papyrus who was sitting at the table looking smug. She calmly got into the table.

Then she let go, and let out the loudest whoop she had ever heard. She had done it! She had called Alphys! Sure it was a little awkward at first, but she had asked her to have a picnic with her. And stargaze! It would be so romantic! And the scientist had seemed happy about it! Undyne felt her whole being pulse with positivity.

It had only been a phone call after all.

 


End file.
